One Day I Will Tell You My Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po Loves Tigress with all his heart but he is just scarred to tell her. So, just when he is about to give up. Po writes a little poem to help him keep on trying to tell Tigress that he loves her!


A new night had appeared on the valley of peace once more causing the villagers to be lost in their awesome dreams of theirs as was the warriors up at the jade palace that is all except for one warrior. As it was the dragon warrior who was just sitting there on that soft bed of his in his room thinking about many things. But, the only really thing that he was thinking about was his friend who he called his secret love which was Tigress. Ever since Po had laid his soft jade green eyes on her it was love at first sight, to him Tigress wasn't a monster or a hardcore tiger but was a beautiful angel that had fallen from the heavens and into his life. And even though she was a tiger and he was a panda he didn't care about that, the only thing he knew about her that really mattered was that he loved her very deeply and that he would do anything to make her happy. The only problem though was that Po was too scared to tell her that he loved her so much that it hurt.

He was afraid that if he did she might reject him and just shatter his soft heart which always ran through his mind. But, there was always that slim hope that he had in the deepest part of his beating heart that she would feel the same about him and he would be able to finally kiss her lips, hold her close to him so that he could feel their hearts beat in a harmonious tone, but most of all to be able to say he loved her every day of every second. And he promised himself that every day he would try and tell her and he did but he just seemed he could never get the words out of his mouth and he almost felt like giving up on telling her. So, as he sat there on his bed he reached over on his table that was near his bed and grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write. This lasted for a few hours as you could a pile of crumbled up paper in the corner of his room until he finally made what he wanted.

"Finally, I know this will make sure that I will never give up on telling you how I feel my sweet little kitten." Po stated with a happy tone in his voice as he looked down at a little poem that he wrote, a poem that would ensure that maybe one day Po will tell Tigress his feelings for her.

As the poem read:

Tigress,

You're the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world,

Every time I look at you with these soft jade green eyes of mine,

I don't see a monster, or a hardcore tiger,

I only see a beautiful angel that fell from the heavens and into my life,

An angel who makes my heart feels complete and pumps softly,

And even though I might not show it my little kitten,

I love you so much that it hurts my heart beyond belief.

But you see,

It's hard for me to tell you that I love you,

And it hurts my soul so much that I have troubles in telling you that.

If Shen was to blast me with 20 fireballs of his,

The pain of not being able to tell you would drown out the pain of those fireballs.

I'm just scared to tell you my kitten,

I don't know if my heart will be filled with joy or get broken,

And I was about to give up on telling you Tigress.

But I realized that I love you too much to just give up on you,

So, the day will come when I tell you my feelings for you my love,

It might not be tomorrow or the next day or the day after that.

One day though Tigress, I will finally have the guts to look you in the eyes,

Hold those soft paws of yours with mine,

And tell you,

"I love you."

After Po had read his new found hopeful poem he gently folded it up and slipped it under his pillow. Once he did that, he rested his head softly on the pillow and covered himself up with his warm blankets to which he gently closed his eyes and began to slip into his dreams. As he knew that if he read that poem every day that he didn't tell her, he wouldn't give up on telling Tigress!

**Well everyone here's a one shot I just thought of. Mainly came from an idea well feelings that I have for a girl that I like and basically like Po scarred to tell her my true feelings for her. But because me and Po love our girls to much the day will hopefully come when we get the courage and tell them we love them. So leave a review if you want to and sorry if the poem sucked I tried to make it as sweet as I could without repeating myself. Oh and please no flames on what I just said about the girl that I like please.**


End file.
